Really!
by Marionette Ame
Summary: She just doesn't understand why nobody can figure out what her flame type is.


A 15-year-old MM was walking in the park again. She'd just been 'taught a lesson' by her father again. The French girl snorted at the thought. A lesson? Being beaten half to death was more like it.

It wasn't even her fault. Well, it was. But she didn't even break the goddamn vase. She just made it seem like she did.

She sighed. She really shouldn't worry about this. She looked up from the path. She dug a few notes out from the pocket of her dark, inky blue jacket and tossed them into one of the charity boxes scattered along the path.

Only then did she finally notice that the park was empty except for her and a man. Or should she say Vindico, because that's who he was. She knew 'cause her father worked with them all the time. Seriously her father was one strange mafioso. Although, she had overheard the Vindice, they had been talking about arresting her father. Whatever that meant. She was glad though 'cause she hated that frickin' guy.

But back to the topic, this Vindico had a top hat covered in bandages… and he was a baby. She knew a bit about the former Arcobaleno group since one time when she was in the park, some Kawahira guy had just started talking about them to her. And before he left he had called her 'more mysterious than any other can ever hope to achieve'. He was the only one who had ever guessed truly what her flame type was. Nice guy.

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you MM. I am Bermuda, your father's colleague. He has talked quite a lot about you," the baby-man Vindico said.

"The piece of shit you call my father is no relation of mine! And anyway, I doubt the guy would have said anything nice about me…" she trailed off, her face suddenly morphing into a thoughtful mask, "You can arrest that shit. Wait, wait, and don't say anything. I know you want to arrest him. I heard a few of the other Vindico discussing it."

Bermuda blinked slowly. He was going to have a talk with his minio… colleagues when he got back. He totally meant colleagues not minions. Totally. Well, he should tell her about the other thing as well.

"What you said is true but not only that. I would like to ask of a favour."

"The Vindice. Asking for a favour. I wish I could've recorded that. Ah well. Sure. Ask away. Not like I have anything to do for a few million years. And no, that was not, sarcasm. Don't look at me like I'm weird. I'm a teenager!"

Bermuda just did not understand the female in front of him.

"We would like you to accompany Rokudo Mukuro and his, ah, crew, when he, how do you say it. Escapes from Vendicare. We are actually going to release them, since their sentence is over, but we need someone to keep an eye on them."

"That would be awesome! I'll do it. I'll get to train my acting skills!" she then looked at her hand and a beautiful black clarinet formed out of thin air, "And I'll have a weapon in case something goes wrong."

Bermuda raised his eyebrow, not that anyone could see, and said, " Good luck, no reports needed," he then disappeared into a portal.

MM just started giggling, "He thinks I have lightning flames," she then straightened her body and got a serious expression on her face, "How wrong he is. –sigh- But seriously. Only Kawahira knows what my flame type is. Like really?!"

* * *

MM stared at the group she had somehow joined. Made up of a handsome pineapple, an adorable beast, a pretty yoyo guy, some creepy bird, a pair of twins who couldn't eat and a possessed cutie.

They were all idiots though. They fell for her godforsaken acting and thought she was a money-obsessed, short-tempered female who was in love with Mukuro. Like, really?!

* * *

She had just gotten beat up by Bianchi. Well, at least that's what everyone else thought. She didn't actually get beat up. Now, the gang, except the cutie, was being sent to Vendicare.

"Kufufu, so what is your flame type again?"

"Seriously, like really?!"

* * *

25-year-old MM looked at Fran and 14-year-old Chrome affectionately whenever the others weren't looking. After all, they _are_ part of her _family_.

The two knew that she cared for them no matter what she said to them in front of anyone else.

She was the one that Chrome came to whenever the younger girl was scared, wanted advice or just plain _needed someone. _She was the only one that Chrome talked to with _confidence_ in her _voice_. She was the only one that made Chrome feel _special._

She was also the only goddamn _person_ in the _world_, other than Chrome, that had heard Fran speaking with _emotions_. She was the one Fran came to when he _cried_ because of how much it _hurt_ when he was hit by Belphegor's _knives_ or by Mukuro's _trident_. She was the one who made Fran feel _happy_, feel _unique_! She was the one he came to when he was feeling goddamn _suicidal!_

She's the one who made sure they were _okay_. She _is_ their elder _sister_ in all but blood after all.

They're also the only ones other than Kawahira who_ know _what her flame type is.

No matter how badly she seemed to treat them, she loved them more than she did anyone else. The fact that they never made her scream 'really?!' was a wonderful thing as well.

* * *

"Wait, wait. Just before you attack me Tsuna-chan, I have a question for MM-chan," the albino turned towards the redhead, "MM-chan, no matter what we do, you're the only person whose flame type we can't find out about. I'm really curious so could you plllleeeeaaaassssseeeeee tell?"

"Really?! You are so dead! You piece of shit!"

* * *

15-year-old MM stared incredulously at Mukuro and Squalo _argue _about not goddamn wanting _her_ Fran.

First the pineapple made her leave _Chrome _behind. Now he was _refusing _to take Fran. That piece of rotten shit was going to _die_.

"Don't worry Squalo-san, we'll take Fran." And that was her in her most threatening stance, glaring at Mukuro to even _try_ to defy what she had just said.

Needless to say, he didn't.

* * *

What in hell had just happened? One moment she was carrying a sleeping Fran. The next the _tunafish_ and the _pineapple_ had destroyed the Vindico's _clothes_. Why their _clothes?!_

One of the Vindico's face morphed into realization and turned toward her, "Ah, I almost forgot, Bermuda-san wanted to give you his thanks. Jager-san also wanted to ask what your flame type is?"

"Those two pieces of shit are gonna die! I mean like really?!"

On the other hand, Fran didn't wake up. After all, he hadn't actually forgotten anything from the future and was much to used to _Squalo's_ voice.

* * *

"Surprise!" a whole lot of people shouted.

"How do you know it's my birthday today?" 10-year-old Fran's eyes betrayed nothing, " What are you guys? Stalkers?"

"How mean Fran," MM was pouting, "I'm not a stalker."

"I made the cake for you," MM said happily, "But you can get one favour from me. So use it well."

"A favour," Fran smirked an evil tone lining it, "I want you to tell everyone what your flame type is."

"What! Do I have to?"

"Yep."

"Fine, but I want you guys to guess my flame type first."

A discussion sprung up like wildfire and after 10 painstakingly short minutes Mukuro stepped towards her.

"Your flame type is either Storm, Lightning or Cloud," Mukuro stated in a matter of fact voice _without_ his usual kufufu-ing.

She stared at the whole group, except for Chrome and Fran of course, smiling with amusement.

"Have you ever thought you could be wrong? Because you're definitely not correct. Like really!"

MM then smirked and raised her left palm. She straightened her long, slim fingers and closed her eyes. She opened them slowly, showing a light indigo glow in them, and let indigo flames run across her fingertips.

"After all, as Kawahira said, I'm more mysterious than any other can ever hope to achieve."

* * *

**I only changed the word Italian to the word French. Haha**

* * *

**Goddamn what other people say. I'm not going to edit this piece of amazing shit any more than I have to. This is my masterpiece after all.**


End file.
